


This Summer's Gonna Hurt

by secretly_a_savior



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College AU, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jock Steve, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Summer Vacation, hipster thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_savior/pseuds/secretly_a_savior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark takes his new friends- lovingly dubbed 'The Avengers'- to his Malibu Beach House for a month- but when things start rolling downhill everybody is furious with everybody else. Can the group of misfits make it through their vacation without killing each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Summer's Gonna Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 'Ol' College Try' thread by arcreacted and 40ssoldier on tumblr, which is super cute. If you don't get a specific reference that's probably why, ha, but this is a cute drabble that can be enjoyed standalone.  
> Just an author nit-pick, I most definitely had Edward Norton's Bruce Banner in my mind when I wrote this- so like, picture that or don't, I guess.
> 
> (comments make my life)
> 
> ((bitchin' gifset here: http://arcreacted.tumblr.com/post/123776614313/this-summers-gonna-hurt-like-a-motherfucker ))
> 
> unbeta'd, yo. correct me.
> 
> Written for 40ssoldier.

  
“ _What the fuck_ , you guys?” asked James “Bucky” Barnes, looking at his disheveled crew of friends, all piled onto the same couch but somehow none of them touching one another. **This was ridiculous.** They’d all embarked on their first summer vacation together as friends, and they were fixing to leave ten days in as worst enemies. It was ridiculous, really. Bruce sat bruised and beaten and stoned out of his mind next to Tony, who on purpose sat on the opposite side of the couch from Steve, Natasha sat between Thor and Clint (also beaten, but not nearly as bad), glaring daggers at Bucky, who sat across from them the couch, knees-to-chest in an Ikea office chair.

It had all started innocently enough, with Tony Stark, a beach house, Thor's dad’s Toyota Sequoia, and a few cases of beer. How it ended _**here**_ , Bucky had no clue- really none of them did. So they were sitting down to piece it together because Bucky wasn’t going to throw away his new family over some petty feuds.

The room was tense with anger- not to mention Tony’s beach house was trashed, just making _everything_ a bit more irritating. It looked like they’d had some wild party but in reality, there’d been two fist fights, a rowdy game of indoor football- not to mention they were all teens. There was only so much Bruce could absentmindedly tidy- especially with Tony and Bucky up his ass to _‘have some fun, come on! Live a little!’_

“Ask _Anthony._ ” Steve said, although he sounded like he really didn’t mean the aggressiveness that laced his voice like poison. He glared at Tony, who was sunburnt as hell and looked like he was about to cry. “This was **all** his idea.”

“Oh, please, Steve. Why don’t you ask Thor ‘tis but a flesh wound’ Odinson? He kickstarted this **nightmare.** ” accused Tony, looking right back at Steve with a look that was more pleading than it was angry. He was still wearing Steve’s jacket.

Thor glanced to Tony, so pissed he momentarily dropped his Shakespearean shtick. “Yeah? As if my healthy respect for my own life started this shitshow. You are a tedious fool, Stark.” (Momentarily being the keyword)

“Thor you **punched** a **shark.** ” Clint pointed out, gesturing at the stitches on the linebacker’s hands. Thor just shrugged, making almost everyone roll their eyes.

“I hate to say this, but Clint has a point.” Bruce piped up, his voice slow and hoarse, he looked over at Clint and nodded, making Clint scowl and clench his fists. He went to speak, but the first word that was going to come out of his mouth was cut off by Tony.

“Yeah! That- _**and**_ he’s been trying to get with my boyfriend!’ called out Tony, ( _“Your ex-boyfriend!”_ , someone pointed out, but hungover and irrational Tony pretended he didn’t hear it.) which made both Thor and Steve groan loudly, almost in sync.

“Tony I told you I didn’t mean to send that to Thor your names both start with a T- not to ment-”  
“Why is everything always all about you two?”  
“Are we not going to address Nat-”  
“-who spent this entire trip fucking WASTED.”  
“-’s been stoned this whole trip, not to mention-”  
“- you’re deaf as hell- how are you going to talk shit about Buck-?”  
“-stale old mouse-eaten dry cheese-!”  
  
Shouting voices meshed together, all accusatory, all seemingly enraged. it was stupid, really. They were all mad about something specific and decided to take it out on everyone but who they were angry about. Bucky hadn’t really been the center of any of the drama, but from what he could tell, _Clint_ was mad at _Bruce_ (who was mad at _Tony_ for staying up drinking with his girlfriend) for upsetting _Natasha_ , who was mad at _Tony_ for upsetting _Steve_ , who was mad at _Tony_ for over-reacting to a missent text that he sent to _Thor_ , who was just generally on **everyone’s** shitlist for getting ticketed for abusing wildlife and hospitalized on the first day of their month-long excursion to California.

Wow. If that was much more complicated he’d need a chart.

“SHUT UP!” Bucky finally interjected, eyes wide, his flesh hand balled in a fist shaking in frustration. Everyone shut up immediately, looking to him. “You all are being ridiculous- and you really need to all be knocked down a peg. We’re friends.”

“Is that what they’re calling it now?”

“Shut the hell up for **TEN SECONDS** , Barton. Yes- we’re all friends. Some of us are more than friends.”

“Not anymo-”

“Stark! If your foot was much further down your throat you’d be sitting on it. The next person to interrupt me is going to get this carbon fibre arm stuck _where they really don’t want it._ Now, as I was saying, yes!” he paused with a deep breath. Silence. At last. “We’re **friends**. We’re all clearly very different from each-other but we’ve been through everything together! Come on. Steve just got his cast off- this vacation was supposed to be one big party! We’re ten days in and we all want to kill each-other!” He looked at his friends, almost all of whom were huffing and sighing, wearing expressions that in their own way said you’re right.  
  
“Now sure- Clint beat the living shit out of Bruce, and Thor, don’t get me started on you… and sure Steve made a mistake and Tony stayed up all night with Natasha- but we’re all friends. Isn’t that the kind of weird shit that’s supposed to happen to us? Aren’t fights and arguments supposed to make us stronger? Aren’t we _the Avengers_?” that elicited a few chuckles from the disgruntled group- the nickname having stuck after a particularly nasty run-in with the football team. “Now if we still didn’t all love each-other, would we all be sitting here?” his voice softened up a bit and he gave them a soft smile. _Things were going to be okay._

Or.. so he thought? He watched through angry and incredulous eyes as Tony put his hands up in resignation and stood, going to walk out of the room. The anger dissipated as he watched Steve pull Tony into his lap before he could pass, muttering something about how stubborn Tony was, how sorry he was. Tony apologized as well, but frankly, Bucky was grossed out and not listening.

A red faced Tony leaned back into the contact with a huff before getting comfortable, turning his head so he could kiss the other. “Get a room.” jeered Clint playfully, rolling his eyes and scooting away. They all scooted down, so they weren’t so crowded together anymore. Thor and Bruce switched spots, his arm slipping around Natasha’s waist, unspoken apologies clearly made. No one really said much about Bruce and Clint’s beef- much to Bucky’s relief. They both had purple and red reminders of that one and that might be tense for a while. Bucky stood, pushing the leather chair away and joining his friends on the couch, grabbing the television remote and turning on a movie.

Everyone chattered happily- laughing at what moments ago seemed like world-ending offenses. Thor groaned at the movie Bucky chose- ‘Jaws’, which prompted Tony to stop doting on Steve for three seconds to speak.

“I’m still not paying your ticket, Thor.”

Everyone glared at him, angry remarks and “ _Really, Tony?_ ”s being shot from all directions, and then everyone just collapsed into laughter. All was right with the “Avengers” once more, and there was hardly a better feeling for anyone in the group of misfits.


End file.
